


A broken mind

by RealBlueBerry



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, One_Shot, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealBlueBerry/pseuds/RealBlueBerry
Summary: "You aren't a broken mind” I laughed “be careful doctor if you keep telling  me that I might believe you”





	

I was the sister of Will Graham, (y/n) Graham.  
I didn't had the same illness as him, it was kinda close but instead of using it for the FBI I was struggling to control it  
I had hallucinations and could feel what people were feeling just by looking at them so I could tell when they are telling the truth or not.  
Today I was visiting him and enjoying some tea with him. Until someone knocked on his door,I looked at my brother worried "don't be scared it's a friend of mine" he said to me trying to calm me "but you said that it was going to be just the two of us today " I replied squeezing the cup in my hands "I know but he's just coming to talk for a Little okay ? He's not going to hurt you"  
He opened the door and a man entered the room, he was quite tall with groomed blond hair and grey eyes , his features were well sculpted like a marble statue. He greeted my brother and shakes his hand, I called Winston by my side not trusting this stranger at all.  
He looked up at me and smiled warmly, I hugged Winston tighter against me. "Hello who might you be ?" His voice was deep and scratchy in a good way I spoke quietly "I'm Will's sister ... my name is (y/n)."  
He walked toward me but Winston stopped him by growling lowly. He stopped and looked at Winston surprised then at me "well (y/n) it is nice to meet you, my name is Hannibal lecter." I looked up at him surprised "you are the author of a way in a broken mind ?" He smiled at me "indeed but I am surprised that you know this book it was one of my first and wasn't that good " "and yet it is one of my favorite by far" we smiled at eachother, I felt more and more comfortable with him even if I was still wary of this man "are you joining us for dinner ?" My brother asked "I don't want to intrude" "you aren't (y/n) is cooking today " " well it will be with pleasure " I smiled timidly and got up.  
I glanced at them and leaves them alone, they might have serious matters to discuss. I went inside the kitchen and finished putting the meal together with Winston watching over me. After a while I hear the front door open and someone to enter the kitchen, "your friend seems really nice Willy, and very smart too" I said "well I am glad I made a good first impression " replied someone that wasn't my brother , I stopped in my track and turned around to see Hannibal leaning against the doorframe smirking I turned around blushing slightly "where did Will go ?" "Out he said he was going to buy some seasoning" "oh yeah it's for me I ran out of herbs " I didn't looked at him focusing on the dish but I heard him coming closer to me.  
Soon I could feel him right behind me looking at what I was preparing “roasted beef and sweet potatoes ?” “yes it is good for blood pressure and is high in many vitamins with the seasonings” there is a moment of silence before he speak again “you are doing it for Will” “yes with his work he doesn't eat really well , except for the times he was invited at your house, he told me you were a great cook” “I am doing my best” “and I thank you for that , even if I don't really agreed with some of your methods” there is a heavy silence between us and suddenly a dangerous aura emanated from him “I don't understand what you're implying” he spoke lowly “I'm sure you do, don't worry I won't say anything, even if I did nobody would believe me” “why would you say that?” I chuckled bitterly and turned around to look into his eyes “I am a broken mind remember ? Who would believe a broken mind accusing a respectable psychiatrist of horrible things?” he seemed to think for a second and a smile tugged at his thin lips “indeed you are right, but let me differ about one thing” “and what is it?” “you aren't a broken mind” I laughed “be careful Doctor if you keep telling me that I might believe you”  
I turned around to finish the dish, I felt him lean toward my shoulder and heard him breath in, goosebumps raised down my spine toward my neck tickling me, I giggled taking him by surprise. “do I smell like my brother doctor ?” he paused for a second “no you smell is different” “how ?” “will’s scent is manly, sandalwood and aftershave with a hint of sweat” I smiled at the description “yours is more … subtle, a sweet scent and really … enticing, like a fine dessert” I blushed at that “Will often say that I smell like lemon pie, maybe because of my soap” Hannibal leaned his head against my shoulder pressing himself against my back “I don't think so, you know there is area of the body that hide your true scent? Like your wrists” he delicately took one of my wrist and raised it to his nose taking in a breath and softly putting his lips against my skin. I felt a shudder rock my body, I wasn't wearing long sleeves today leaving a lot of skin exposed. “your elbows …” he turned me around and extended my arm to smell my elbow and kiss it lightly too, he looked up at me his lips still attached to my skin, his eyes held so much intensity it make my heart beat faster. He took a step forward coming much closer now, he leaned his head against my neck and smelled it too “ … your neck …” he kissed my neck with applying a little more pressure “and finally … on your chest” he looked at me straight in the eyes making something coil in my belly, I could feel how warm my cheeks were from the blush I knew I should push him away but I just couldn't and I don't know why.  
I looked up at him, his eyes clouded and heavy. My heart hammering against my rib cage painfully. He looked at me studying my reactions , he was curious about me wondering what tricks he could try on me.  
For a moment I thought I saw him glance at the knife on the counter, wondering if it would be worth it to kill me “you shouldn't do it you know, Will would know you did it and it will break him too much” he laughed “did I said something wrong?” “you saw that I was planning on killing you and you worry about your brother how nice” “family is important doctor, and Will is the only one I can count on” “how about you count on me too?” I looked at him surprised but then frowned “I am not a toy you can play with doctor I may be interesting but I don't want you to think you can use me and throw me away when you had enough”  
I turned around focusing on cutting fiercely some fruits, he say nothing and I allowed my mind to wander away. Suddenly I was brought back to reality when the knife sliced one of my fingers instead of the fruit, I dropped the knife and let out a little yelp of pain. Hannibal grabbed my hand and looked at the cut “it is not too deep, do you have band aids?” “in the bathroom” I leaded him upstairs and into the bathroom. He wrapped my finger and made sure the band aids wasn't too tight. I looked at his hands, they were thin but still bigger than mine, I noticed a little drop of blood on his left hand I giggled lightly and he looked at me questioningly “well we can say that you have my blood on your hands now” he looked at his hand and smiled, he lifted his hand and ran his tongue against the skin to catch the little drop of blood, savoring it. “indeed, and I hope that it won't happen in any more tragic circumstances”  
I looked at him and my eyes widened, his face shifted before my eyes, his skin turning black , eyes becoming yellow and halters growing on top of his head. I looked shocked at him, making him wonder “what do you see ?” “you” his face came back to normal, I slowly raised my hands and put them on his cheeks, his skin warm against mine. He looked at me deeply and made his eyes fall on my lips. My own eyes fell on his lips, even if they looked thin they also looked soft to kiss.  
He leaned slowly like to avoid scaring me, I couldn't resist my brain was becoming foggy, after a couple of seconds hovering above me, he finally broke the space and brushed his lips against mine. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and under my t-shirt placing his warm hands against the small of my back, he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, adding more pressure in it.  
My heart was going crazy and my breathing became heavier. I grabbed his arms because of my legs that turned into jelly when he ran the tip of his tongue against my lower lip. I felt him squeeze my sides making me gasp slightly and allowing him to meet my tongue with his own, the feeling smooth and velvety.  
After a while we parted away, looking into each other's eyes. “would you accept to go out with me sometimes ? It might be interesting” I smiled softly and nodded “why not ? Maybe go to the theater, it would be nice” he raised a hand and caressed my cheek “I'm sure you have interesting stories to tell me” he smiled “how about next week ? Same day at 7 ?” “with pleasure doctor”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I found the courage to post. I'm a bit nervous.  
> Feel free to leave a comment .


End file.
